terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Satirical Trash Monster
Note that this article is intended to be satire and is in no way, shape, or form meant to be good. It only exists to mock this community and some of the... worse things that have come out of it. Criticism will be met with immediate hostility, no matter if it's helpful. Don't waste your time reading this, you have a limited amount of time to spend on Earth. Make the most out of it and don't spend it on this quintillion-degree garbage. Spend some time with your family, get a job, find your true love, but please don't waste those precious seconds on this. It's not worth it. The meaning of life, biologically, is to survive long enough to reproduce and increase the population of your species, and reading this neither accomplishes your purpose in life, whether biologically, religiously, or just your personal desires. It's a waste of your life, this forsaken life you have decided to simply throw away because you want to read a satire article on the Terraria fan ideas wiki written by an extremely critical Terraria modder who doesn't let anyone just make something without bombarding them with scathing criticism. Description The Satirical Trash Monster is the best thing in the entire game. It is very cool and it wears the best shoes. He has 100000 billion dollars and if you talk to him he gives you it. He is invulnerable and you can't kill him, but he can be killed if you kill him. Attacks Satirical Trash Monster hates everything. He will kill anything with his hate, and if he sees you, then you die instantly no matter how much armor you have and he is immortal. If you trap him, he will always escape and you can't do anything. He attacks by throwing an axe that can't be stopped or dodged. The axe is very sharp and looks cool. You can sell it for 10 supertanium coins (supertanium coins are worth 10000 platinum coins). You can't get the axe though. When you kill him, you get 1000000 billion ultra omega supertronite coins (ultra omega supertronite coins are worth infinite supertanium coins) and his sword and his axe The sword The sword he dropped is very good. When you use it you win always, and enemies cannot live even if they can't be hit (like moon lord core) It also kills everything. When you use the axe, the trees will become angry and they will all turn into Satirical Trash Monster, who is confused why he is a tree and asks you for help, so you tell him that he's a tree but he isn't but you told him he was one even though he wasn't, so he's confused because he doesn't know why he isn't a tree. Satirical Trash Monster can also throw a paper clip that turns you into paper for 10 seconds. If you are paper you can be written on, but if you touch water you die. Not finished This article is not complete yet, please give me a day so I can finish it and then work on it but i'm bored of it so Im going to work on something else Edit: OMG THanks so much for 10 k upvotes and platinum! THis is the most points i ve ever had on a post!!!!1 Edit2 : O MY GAJEebs this is DOING SO WELL I love you guys thanks for the support edit 3; the duality of man